I see you
by Badefan foreverandever
Summary: Ally has been receiving some weird texts from someone and she has no idea from who they are that's until one night her life is about to change ...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this story is based of a little dream i had soo here we go I hope its good .**

Ally Dawson was getting ready to sleep it had been a long day and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She was about to hop in her bed when she got a text message.

***restricted Number***

**Hi Ally , I see you . **

Ally wanted to die when she saw that text message she had been recieving mysterious calls and someone would leave pictures of me at school at the Sonic Boom with Austin everywhere! Ally decided to ignore the message and go to sleep. Around 2 am she felt her phone vibrate only to see another text message.

***restricted Number***

**Hi Ally... I like your pjs they look very good on you ! ;D**

Ally was scared out of her mind . She had been reiving this weird text and messages and she did not have a clue on who it could be! Ally called Austin and told him . Austin was able to calm her down .. austin always calmed Ally down. Austin was able to put Ally to sleep. The next morning when Ally woke up she was horrified at that she saw. In her wall were post it notes that said

***restricted Number***

**I TOLD YOU I WAS WATCHING YOU**

and below that were pictures of her sleeping Ally couldn't take it anymore she began to cry who was doing this to her and why Ally was scared out of her mind and her dad wasn't even with her he was in California for some convention for music stores. After a while Ally called Austin. Austin practicly flew to her house Ally told Austin everything. Austin decided it would be best if he styed with Ally untill her father came back. "hey ally... why dont we ... cook panckakes and have a ovie night .. ehh ? ;D" Sure Ally said what movie ? ... At the end they decided to watch Mean Girls . Ally was laughing on how Austin quoted the movie . hahahahahaahahah Ally laughed who would of tought that super start Austin watches Mean girls ?" Austin felt emberassed and then said ... well its for guys you know ... When the movie was done they made pancackes and Austin ptetty much ate them all as Ally was surpsied at how many he could eat. When she got a text

***restricted Number***

**Ally sweety tell Austin to go away or you will regret it.**

Ally's face went pale Austin took her phone and saw the text ... That's when they heard someone knocking ... Austin grabbed Ally by her hand and took her to a closet upstairs that's when they heard the front door open.

**Sooo should I continue and I am so sorry if I havent updated my other stories but someone i just dont know how to continue :/ hey have any of you guys seen The Purge I want to see it soo bad and Ummm well yeah do you guys have a twitter ? yeahh :o**

**omg you guys should totes follow me lol**

** Le_denisse**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :D**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews ! :D **

**I really hope you like this chapter because I tried making it creepy :O**

**And if you want to see my response to your review they will be at the bottomg :D  
Not lets gets started and as always the famouse Disclaimer : No I do not own Austin and Ally **

**Previously **

***restricted Number***

**Ally sweety tell Austin to go away or you will regret it.**

Ally's face went pale Austin took her phone and saw the text ... That's when they heard someone knocking ... Austin grabbed Ally by her hand and took her to a closet upstairs that's when they heard the front door open.

**Now the new chapter **

He was inside the house ... He was looking for them .. He wanted to hurt them ... Ally could hear him going up the stairs... "Ohh Ally darling were could you be hiding ?" he said in a voice that sent chills all over Ally's body. Austin helld on to Ally even harder he knew she was terrifies but so was he I mean how could he not there was some crazy stalking person in the house possibly armed and they were just in a closet with the dangerous weapon being a hanger thjey were doomed. They could hear the steps get closer and closer and closer ... "is my little Ally hiding in this closet ?" He started to open the door but it was locked so he was having some trouble. 'Ally i want you too look at me okay... when i say go you are going to run out of the house and call the police ... I will try to stop him so you are safe okay /' Ally nodded her head her with a terrefies expression her eyes look like they were about too pop out of her head... "Okay Ally 1... 2... 3. GO !" Austin swung open the door and Ally sprinted down stairs and ran outside already calling the police inside Austin was pinning down the intruder. "Who are you !?" Austin yelled the intruder just laughed and hit austin in his private area causing him to yelp in pain. The intruder punched Austin causing him to fall backwards. Austin got up and pushed the intruder to a table with a vase. The intruder cuit his hand as he was about to hit Austin again he heard police sirens. he quickly quicked Austin in the srtomach and ran out using the back door. Austin saw Allyw ith a bunch of police officers. "Omg Austin i am so sorry !' "No aAlls its okay as long as you're safe" Austin and ally were taken to the police station Ally explained everything to the police. they called Allys father but due to the bad weather he wouldn't be able to make it in another 3 days. ally stayed at Austins house since they had school and she wanted to be places were a lot of people were at just in case the intruder decided to attack again. When Allyw oke up in the Moons uest room she got up took a shower and went down to the kitches . "ey Ally ... um I made you some pancakes..' Ally smiled and ate the delicious pancakes "ready for school ?' "yeah " they grabbed their bags and went to school luckly Austin and Ally had all of their classes together when they got to 1st hour class began not out of the ordinary. That's until dallas came ion class late with a white gauze in his hand. "what happened dallas ?" 'Oh nothing just cut my hand while ummm fixing a car". Austins eyes were locked in his hand last night he had pushed the intruder into a vase and he had cut his hand ... excatcly were dallas had the cut ...

**To be continued **

**Lol well hope you like it and here are the review responses :**

Albions-Queen 6/6/13 . chapter 1

Absolutely terrible idea to read this at night. Im now to terrified to sleep.

Very well written and you should definitely continue!

**Aww thanks 3 and haha im sorry for scaring you C: Lol **

**Jalki 6/6/13 . chapter 1**

**I love it! Update ASAP! But next time, please make the chapters longer :) Really good story!**

**response ": Here you go I hope you liked it !(:**

**Twilight-Princess5545 6/6/13 . chapter 1**

**Wow, this is really good! Please continue your story!**

**Response : thank you and I will C:**

**MartsicLover 6/6/13 . chapter 1**

**Who's it gonna be who's it gonna be?!**

**response : this chapter is gonna tell you ;D**

randomausllyship 6/6/13 . chapter 1

I love the suspense! Like who will it be? PRETTY PLEASE with suger on top continue ASAP?;)

**here you go girl :D**


End file.
